A memoir
by Iolanthe Potter
Summary: Tasha Ozera is in prison waiting for execution. She writes a memoir explaining her actions.
1. Chapter 1

A MEMOIR

These characters do not belong to me; they are the property of Richelle Mead.

Tasha's POV

Tasha is in prison, waiting to be executed. She decides to write a memoir explaining her actions.

The Moroi world is a mess. Or at least it was, during Tatiana's rule. I'm pretty sure its become better now as Lissa is Queen and she and I share a lot of ideas about how our world should be. But I'm sure the world would have been an even better place to live if I wasn't stuck in prison slated for execution.

I may not have admitted it then but yes, it's true. I killed Tatiana Ivashkov. Of course, in retrospect, it's not exactly a good deed I did considering it turned out that just like Lissa, Tatiana and I too shared the same beliefs about Moroi fighting along with the guardians. She just wasn't public about it. She was Queen after all. I am a little sorry that I killed Tatiana. But at that moment, it was the best thing I had ever done.

I know this is kinda short but this is more of a prologue and not a chapter as such.


	2. Chapter 2

My plans were then simple, easy and straightforward. Kill the Queen and frame someone else for it. Why did I want to kill her in the first place? I had many many reasons. I was sick of her treating me the way she did because of what Lucas and Moira did. They turned Strigoi, not me. What had I done to deserve that kind of treatment? I also hated her for hating Christian. She loathed him because she felt he would turn Strigoi too and due to this reason, she tried her best to break Lissa and him apart. Another reason for murdering Tatiana was my Dimka. It was a miracle that he was a dhampir again. How could she not see that? Of course, now I know that she believed he was not a Strigoi. But at that moment, it had enraged me. And the last reason; she did not wish that Moroi should fight with the guardians, whether physically or with magic. This turned out to be false as well.

So technically speaking, I killed a Queen for personal reasons and not for the greater good. But as I said, at that moment, I had killed her on principle.

With my intentions out of the way, one may ask, why did I specifically make Rose take the fall? Why not just make it a murder mystery. Well, I have my reasons.

This is what I've written till now, I promise I'll update soon. Let me know what do you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Hathaway. The name is poison to my tongue. She stole Dimka, the only man I have ever truly loved. Yes, I've had many flings. But Dimitri Belikov, he was the love of my life. And I think he loved me too a little bit. Until she came along.

When I went to visit Christian to the Academy during the Christmas of his senior year, I met Dimka after years and Rose for the first time. I liked her a lot but after careful observation, it seemed that Dimka had fallen for her. Now I was the one who was in love with him and could not bear the fact that he was even looking at someone else, even someone as nice as Rose. So I decided that something had to be done about this and asked Dimitri to be my guardian. I knew if I pushed the authorities, I would have my way. I also asked him to be involved a little more personally in my life, more than just guardian duties like dating and having kids and surprisingly, he agreed. Maybe he wasn't in love with Rose I thought.

That Christmas, due to the Badica attack, most Moroi were at the ski lodge in Idaho. It was a safe place to be as there were wards and a large number of guardians present. Dimka and I had a blast. We were together almost every moment; whenever I could drag him away from his guardian duties that is. I really thought that we would be together forever.

But then, he ditched me. He told me he couldn't do what I wanted, couldn't be who I wanted him to be. He didn't give me any reasons but it was obvious it was all because of Rose. That was when I thought, I would take revenge. I would ruin Rose. I would make Dimka mine again. And framing her for Tatiana's murder was the best way to do so. If only Rose wasn't so smart.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

So that's everything, why I killed the Queen and why I made Rose take the fall. But it was Tatiana's fault that I killed her. She shouldn't have been so secretive. She should have been open with her thoughts and opinions. However, I have no regrets except one. Like I said before, everything I did was on principle. My only regret is Christian. I feel horrible for leaving him without a family. But thank God he has Lissa. She will take care of him.

So that's it. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know your opinions :)


End file.
